¿Qué significa domesticar?
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Es una cosa demasiado olvidada. Significa "crear lazos". [Otabek/Yuri]


.

― _¿Qué significa domesticar?_

― _Es una cosa demasiado olvidada. Significa "crear lazos"._

 _Si me domesticas, tendríamos necesidad el uno del otro,_

 _y serías para mí único en el mundo, y yo sería para ti único en el mundo._

 _._

Otabek bostezó, mientras terminaba de preparar una taza de café. La tomó y la llevó hasta su cuarto, sentándose en una esquina de la cama y posando la taza en el velador. Luego, posó su vista en Yuri, quien aún dormía en su cama. Y suspiró, sin poder evitarlo, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, intentando despertarlo sin el usual mal humor.

Lo que Otabek había hecho con Yuri, sin notarlo, era domesticarlo. Había establecido un vínculo más fuerte que cualquiera que haya podido hacer alguno de ellos antes. Porque Yuri no era bueno relacionándose con las personas, exponiendo sus sentimientos o tomando confianza tan rápido. Y Otabek, igual. No tenía amigos, ni necesidad de tenerlos. No tenía cercanía con su familia, y tampoco interés en renovar el contacto.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro, de cuán especiales eran para el otro, hasta que se domesticaron. Porque Yuri también lo había hecho con Otabek.

Ninguno se daba cuenta; ninguno profundizaba en cuán dependientes se habían vuelto de aquellos momentos tan simples y, a la vez, tan significativos.

Otabek había domesticado a Yuri, y para él, no había nadie más importante en todo el mundo.

 _._

 _No se ve bien si no es con el corazón; lo esencial es invisible a los ojos._

 _._

Cuando Yuri abrió sus ojos y lo vio, sonrió, aún adormilado. Y entrelazó su mano con la suya, en un gesto infantil y cariñoso para poder volver a cerrar los ojos y asegurarse de que no se fuera de su lado.

Yuri recordaba la primera vez que habló con Otabek. La sensación de ir a gran velocidad en una motocicleta por primera vez, con el pecho oprimido y los cabellos alborotados por el frío viento, y a la vez la seguridad de que nada podía pasarle, porque era Otabek quien lo llevaba, y era a quien Yuri abrazaba con fuerza y total confianza.

Y ahora, acurrucado entre las mantas de su cama, impregnado de ese olor tan característico que emanaba la almohada, las sábanas y ahora su propio cuerpo, no podía hacer más que sentirse contento.

Porque luego de ese paseo, luego de saber más de Otabek; más que su carrera, o su puntaje, sino de su persona, fue cuando supo que era diferente. Que le había llegado de forma diferente; y apenas Yuri bajó la guardia, le dijo: _Tus ojos eran inolvidables. Tenías la mirada de un soldado._

Entonces cayó. Supo que nunca más iba a poder desprenderse de ese sentimiento que se había albergado tan rápido y tan sigiloso en su corazón. Otabek era simplemente diferente del resto, y Yuri no lo había notado hasta ahora. A pesar de que Otabek se dio cuenta de que él era diferente a todos hace tiempo, hace cinco años, cuando vio más allá de sus ojos.

.

 _El tiempo que perdiste por tu rosa, es lo que hace que tu rosa sea tan importante para ti._

 _._

Sonrió cuando Yuri tomó su mano y volvió a acomodarse aferrándose a ella. Tenía cosas que hacer, y por eso lo había despertado. No pensaba quedarse allí más tiempo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Lo que tenía que hacer no se podía comparar en importancia; porque Yuri siempre iba primero que todo lo demás. Ya lo tenía claro. Por eso, supo que esa mañana no saldría a ninguna parte; al menos, no por ahora.

Sin alejar su brazo del agarre de Yuri, y de una manera totalmente incómoda, pasó por encima de él, cuidando de no aplastarlo, y se acomodó a sus espaldas. Su brazo izquierdo, que aún tenía libre, lo pasó por debajo de la cabeza de Yuri, para así poder abrazarlo y atraerlo más. Su nariz quedó cerca de su nuca, y respiró fuerte de forma intencional, sabiendo que esto provocaría una reacción en Yuri. Y así fue. Se removió como un gato y volteó, soltándole la mano, para quedar frente a él, acercándose más a su pecho. Otabek volvió a abrazarlo.

―¿No ibas a salir? ―balbuceó.

Otabek acarició su cabello, oliendo el embriagante aroma que desprendía cuando pasaba su mano a través de las finas hebras.

―Iba. ―respondió. ―Pero el gatito que adopté seguía en mi cama y me atrapó cuando le traje café.

―¿Me trajiste café? ―lo miró y Otabek asintió. ―¿Y vas a ir?

―No. ―dijo, y Yuri levantó su cabeza para mirar la cama.

―Entonces quítate los zapatos y acuéstate conmigo.

No podía negarse. Se quitó los zapatos y Yuri levantó las mantas para que Otabek se acostara. Enseguida volvió a abrirle sus brazos, y Yuri volvió a acurrucarse entre ellos.

 _._

 _Eres responsable para siempre de lo que has domesticado._

 _._

* * *

 _ **N.A.:** Este fic se lo dedico a... bueno, ella sabe. Que no ha leído El Principito, ni había oído de él. Y tampoco le gusta esta ship, y creo que por eso es este el que voy a dedicarle, porque no va a leerlo :3... sep._

 _Ah, me gusta mucho esta ship, y me gusta mucho ese libro, y me gusta mucho ella. ~_

 _Nos leemos~_

* * *

 ** _18/12/16_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
